One type of prior art coin holder is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,262, issued Sept. 12, 1944. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 417,016, issued Dec. 10, 1889, 1,113,034, issued Oct. 6, 1914, 1,473,273, issued Nov. 6, 1923, 1,849,001, issued Mar. 8, 1932, and 3,335,786, issued Aug. 15, 1967.
The prior art type of coin holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,262 includes a two-piece hinged circular casing for a coin and an attached barbell-shaped bent wire for a currency bill.
One problem with this prior art coin holder is that it is both difficult and very costly to make the two-piece hinged casing. Also, prior art type devices use threaded aperture members and corresponding screw type members for coupling thereto wherein the threads of the aperture members or the screw type members become worn with use thereby causing failure of the prior art attaching mechanisms.